Maybe It Can Happen
by Mireillle
Summary: Sango is new in town and she meets Inuyasha and his friends. They being falling for each other, but Inuyasha already has a girlfriend. Here are the pairings: InuxKag at the beginning, SanxInu, AyamexKouga, MirxKag later on.
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did, Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be together.

**Chapter 1**

Sango had just moved into the city and she's new in town. Her mother had been transferred from her first job because of an incident that happened a few weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Sango's mother had a rival that worked at the same company. Their boss promised a raise to whoever sold most of the product. _

_Sango's mother was at the mall and she already had 43 products sold. Her rival only had 29 and he got really jealous. Then he somehow got all the costumers to buy stuff from him instead and Sango's mother got really pissed and started beating the shit out of him. Sango's mother was lucky she didn't get fired, but she had to get transferred._

_End of Flashback_

Sango was still in her teen years and her birthday was coming up in 3 weeks. So after 3 days of unpacking and organizing the house, she decided to explore the new city, before she goes to school when the weekend is over.

She got some information on how to get to the mall and she took the public transportation there.

' **Hmm… I wonder what I'm gonna get today… I need some new clothes, though. '**, thought Sango.

She was inside the mall and after about 20 minutes, she already spent $103.89 on a couple pairs of shoes that she liked. She started getting hungry and went to the food court.

She waited in line for about 2 minutes, until the cashier said, "NEXT!"

Sango looked over the menu and she got this gigantic chocolate cookie. She paid and went to sit on the table.

"NEXT!"

"Give me a cookie and hurry up with it!" said a boy with silver hair.

"Sorry, I just sold the last one to that girl." And the cashier points to Sango.

"Damn…" said the boy.

Then Sango offered, "Here you can have mine if you want, I'm not really that hungry."

"Oh.. Umm thanks."

"So my name is Sango, what's yours?"

"I'm Inuyasha… Hey.. I gotta go to this party now, you can come if you want. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure, there's nothing else to do.

A/N: So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. It's kinda short now, but I'll make it longer next time. Please rate and review and maybe give some ideas on what should happen next.


	2. Jealousy Arising

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did, Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be together.

Nightfall2525: Thank you and yes they will and it'll start around in this chapter and the following one(s).

Dante24: Hehe I feel lucky that you're reviewing since you're my favorite author. And thanks.

**Chapter 2**

Sango and Inuyasha went to the mall's parking lot and Inuyasha started driving.

After a couple minutes of silence, Inuyasha began a conversation, "So, are you new here? I've never seen you before and I basically know everyone, so yeah…"

"Yeah, I just moved in a few days ago."

'I'm sure you'll like it here, with me and my pals. We can all go somewhere after you want."

"Okay."

Five minutes later, Inuyasha came to a stop in front of a house.

The house was huge, but not mansion size. It was plain white, but there were vines hanging on the walls of it. In the front yard, there were many plants of tulips, roses, violets, lilies, and many more that Sango couldn't name. One thing that caught Sango's attention was an apple tree that looked like it was just planted a few months ago. There were tiny greenish golden balls that seemed to be the apple.

Then Sango thinks '**Wow this place is huge and so pretty, I wish ---- **'

Then Inuyasha interrupts Sango's train of thoughts and said, "We're here. This is my girlfriend, Kagome's house. I'm sure that you think this place is like all big, that's because Kagome made a lot of money when she was hired as a model for the Teen Fashion Magazine (A/N I made that magazine thing up)"

"Whoa! Teen Fashion! That's popular all over Japan! And you mean THE Kagome Hiurashi!" exclaimed Sango.

"Yeah.. She's pretty popular, eh? I'm sure you'll recognize her when you meet her."

Then suddenly a door opened from the big house. Sango saw a girl with shoulder length dark hair. She was skinny and she had on a demin (A/N I dunno how to spell it. It's the fabric that people use when they make jeans) over a white tank top that said "Stare. It'll be rude if you didn't." She also had a pair of jeans on along with blue and white Nike Air Forces.

Sango was shocked to see who it was. "That's Kagome?"

"Yep."

"Welcome back, Inuyasha! Ehh…. Who's that girl?" Kagome starts getting worried and thinks to herself

' **Oh my God! I hope Inuyasha didn't come here to break up with me and leave with that girl! That can't be…. **'

Inuyasha saw the worry in Kagome's face and knew exactly what she was thinking, so he explained to her, "This is Sango and she's new here in town. We met at the mall before I came here and I asked if she wanted to come, that's all."

Kagome let out a sign of relief and Sango couldn't tell why.

Kagome started to introduce herself and said, "Hi Sango, nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." Then she put her hand out for Sango to shake.

Sango reached out to shake her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Sango and it's nice to----"

Inuyasha interrupted, "Damn you girls. Don't have to take so long just to know each other." With that, he stomped away into Kagome's house.

Kagome let out a sigh. "He's always like that, don't mind him." She started to follow Inuyasha. Sango started giggling for a few seconds and followed Kagome.

-+-+- Inside -+-+-

Sango glanced around and there were many decorations everywhere. There were crystals carefully placed in glass cupboard things (A/N I forgot what those were called, so I just call it cupboard and the place was really pretty and stuff, I just lost my train of thought on how to describe it, so just imagine it as good as you can). It didn't really seem like a party because there was only like 15 people.

Then a boy walked up to Sango. He had violet eyes and he had some hair tied into a ponytail. He was pretty tall and the first expression Sango thought '** Cute** '

Suddenly something was rubbing on Sango's rear and at the same time, he asked, "Hey, baby, I'm Miroku Will you bear my child?"

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU PERVERT!"

_Smack!_

Everyone stared at Miroku as he laid on the floor rolled up in a ball clutching his stomach. Miroku had been seriously injured after Sango punched him on the stomach and got slapped. Miroku had a serious deep red handprint on his face.

Then the crowd starting mumbling stuff.

"He seriously deserved that."

"Haha he got slapped again!"

"When will he learn?"

Sango ran quickly searching for Kagome. She found her in a bedroom way at the end of the hallway with Inuyasha. The lights were turned off and they were making out! (A/N: Haha.. That was pretty random, but yeah whatever." Sango took her chance to leave before she was discovered. But suddenly Sango was starting to feel jealous.

' **No, no, no! I can't be jealous… He already have a girlfriend and it's just wrong if I like him.. **'

Yup, another boring chapter, but wait until the next chapter, it'll tell about them starting school and later on Inuyasha starts having feelings for Sango. Remember to rate and review. Tell me what you think about it and what should happen next. Thanks D


	3. A New Love Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did, Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be together.

**Chapter 3**

Today was Monday, time for school at the Shikon High. Kagome went with Sango to the main office so she can get her schedule. Turns out she has 4 class with Inuyasha, 2 with Kagome, and 1 with Miroku (unfortunately). (A/N: She hasn't met Kouga and Ayame yet, so don't worry, I'll add them later)

During lunch, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome were sitting at a table a long with a girl and a boy. Sango went over to them.

The boy with long black hair tied up as a ponytail said, "Who's this cutie over here?"

Then the girl sitting with them smacked him across the head real hard. That girl had light brown hair into two side ponytails.

Sango just sat there blushing slightly.

So after the rest of the boring classes, they all went over to Inuyasha's house.

15 minutes later, they were there and they all went to Inuyasha's room.

It was that time when Kagome introduced Sango to everyone. "Hey guys.. This is Sango and she's new here in town."

Miroku went closer to Sango and being a pervert he is, he made his move again.

"PERVERT!" Like last time, he got smacked hard and this time, all the girls were giving him an evil glare while the boys would just laugh at him.

Five minutes later after slience, there was a growl. Then Ayame complained. "AHHH! I'm soooo hungry! FEED ME! I WANT PIZZA!" So she took out her cell and dial to the pizza place.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Uhh I want an extra large pepperoni, mushroom, pepper, extra cheese, vegetables, and… That's all. And I want it to be delivered to 103 Yalla Ave"

"It's gonna be there in 30 minutes."

Right when that guy was bout to hang up, Ayame screamed, "WAIT! I also want some fries and 2 orange soda, 2 coca cola, and 2 sprite please."

"Sure. Bye"

31 minutes later…

"OH MY GOD! That pizza boy said the pizza would be here in 30 minutes and it's past----"

DING DONG

There was a guy holding a large pizza box and 3 paper bags.

"YAY FOOD!"

"That'll be $56.98 please. (A/N: I'm using it as American money, but this story takes place in Japan)"

"Ummm… Kouga! I need money.."

"Aww but…"

"NOW!"

"Okay! Okay!" Kouga paid for the food and they began eating..

Kagome said, "Ehh.. I'm so bored! C'mon everyone let's play spin the bottle!"

Everyone nodded and then Miroku said, "Hmm.. Sounds like fun" With that, he winked to all the girls.

Kagome sighed at Miroku's comment. "Inuyasha.. Can you please get a water bottle for us?"

"Anything for you" Inuyasha smiled at her and went to the kitchen.

Ayame screamed, "WE'LL BE AT YOUR ROOM WAITING!" (They went to the living room because of the food, remember?)

When Inuyasha came back, Miroku said, "Hey Sango, why don't you go first?"

"Oh uhhmm… That's okay!"

Kagome added, "Oh and by the way, if one gender lands on the same gender, they have to do it again, okay?"

They all nodded their heads.

Kouga handed the bottle to Sango.

"Fine…"

Sango spinned the bottle and who did it land on? The one and only Inuyasha.

END OF CHAPTER 3! What did you guys think? Sorry for not updating, I just didn't feel like it and plus I was kinda stressed… Well Rate and review, okay?


	4. A New Love Part 2 & Break Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything, blah blah blah.

**Chapter 4**

Kagome had been drinking her soda and just as the bottle landed on Inuyasha, she splirted out the soda into Miroku's face.

"Hey!! What was that for?!" complained Miroku.

"WHOOPS!! I'm so sorry!!!!" She went to the kitchen to get some paper towels for Miroku, but when she came back into the room, she tripped on a wire for a lamp and fell straight on top of Miroku, kissing him, as well.

Kagome quickly got up and Miroku said, "Well, that sure is nice, especially since it wasn't even my turn yet!" Kagome turned bright red and she just stood there frozen.

Kagome's thoughts were '**Why was that kiss so nice? It was amazing and I wished it never stopped…**'

Inuyasha, being short tempered like usual, he quickly shot back, "HEY!! BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE!!"

Kouga tried to calm him down by saying, "Dude, chill. You know he's like that, so you should get upset over a little thing."

"HE KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!!"

Miroku shot back defensively, "Nuh-uh! She's the one who fell on top of me!!"

Kouga said at the same time, "It was just an accident, anyways."

Inuyasha got really angry and said, "Hey stupid, what would you do if I "accidently" kissed your Ayame?!"

Ayame started blushing, but Kouga just screamed back at Inuyasha saying, "MY AYAME?! Who would want her?!"

Ayame got really upset and kicked Kouga on the shin. She ran to the bathroom and started crying.

Sango tried to calm everyone down by saying, "Just calm down, it was all an accident. It's getting late now, we have school tomorrow so let's leave."

They all left and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in the room.

Kagome started having feelings for Miroku ever since a few minutes ago, where the incident happened. Kagome didn't want to seem like she's cheating on Inuyasha, so she said, "Uhhmmmm…. Inuyasha, we need to talk…"

"What's wrong? Does it have to do with that butt face pervert?"

"No.. Well yeah… I uhhm…Let's break up"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL DID THAT PERVERT DO TO YOU TO MAKE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?!"

"Well..first of all, calm down. Call it a whim, okay? I'm making this decision on my own, so if I ever have any regrets with my choice, then that's that. I won't pester you about it. I'm really sorry for being selfish… That's all, bye."

Kagome left Inuyasha while Inuyasha just stood there in shock. Inuyasha started yelling out curses to Miroku, even though he wasn't even there anymore.

End of Chapter 4. I guess this is where all the drama stuff starts? Too bad Sango didn't get to kiss Inuyasha, haha!

Rate and Review, please.


	5. It's Not Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 5 **

**It's not Normal**

"Heya Inuyasha. So I heard what happened…." Said Sango. They were at school.

"Psh. It's nothing." Scowled Inuyasha.

"Well I don't really know you that much, but I'm pretty sure you always hide your emotions deep inside. You never express yourself and all you do it probably take it out on other people."

"Whatever."

"Geez, you're hopeless." Sango left Inuyasha and went to class early.

**I think… she's the first person to actually understand me.. Everyone just thinks I'm like a PMSing jerk all the time, but Sango.. She's different from them.**

Inuyasha shook the thoughts off his head and headed off to class.

Two weeks had passed since the breakup. Tomorrow was Sango's birthday.

Today they finally ate lunch together again. Inuyasha had gotten used to the fact that now Kagome goes out with Miroku.

The Next Day…

Sango got up for school and then she got there on time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANGO!!" was the first thing she heard when she got to school.

As shocked as she was, she was able to ask, "How did you know…?"

"How wouldn't we??" said Kagome.

Sango smiled and said, "No really, how?"

Ayame smiled and said, "It's a secret."

To Be Continued… Okay, so this chapter wasn't even finished, but I wanted to upload something for you guys, okay? Sorry if it's too short and it's only a page, so yeah. Bye.


	6. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own this Inuyasha yadda yadda ya.

Response to a reviewer:

**Strong123**: You reviewed for the first chapter, but let me respond in this one. (I don't remember if I mailed back a reply) About the scene, if I just changed it then, that'll kind of mess up the POV, won't you think? Maybe I should do it for future stories. And I guess it's just Sango's character to trust even new people? You know how sometime when you meet people, you just feel like you can trust them?

Enjoy.

**BOLD** thoughts or title/chapter number.

**Maybe It Can Happen**

**Chapter 6**

**Surprise**

"Gee, thanks guys." Said Sango. '**I've only known them for a while and yet they're like my best friends already. I feel really lucky to be able to know them especially right after I got here**'

Sango received a package of cookies that were neatly decorated from Ayame. It was specially made for Sango. '**Hmm… Cookies… that reminds me of how Inuyasha and I met..**' At this little thought, she started blushing.

"Oh it's nothing, Sango. Try it, they're really good!" said Ayame. Ayame had thought that Sango blushed because and only because she gave Sango the cookies.

"Thank you.."

Miroku and Koga both paired up and brought her a dozen of roses. They were fully bloomed already. Half was darkly red and the others were in a perfect red.

"Aww, they're pretty." Sango hugged them both. Miroku tried making his move again, but Sango probably knew what he was going to do, so she immediately slipped away before he could do anything.

Kagome got upset. "HEY! I saw what you were gonna do, Miroku!"

"Noooo! You got it all wrong!"

They began arguing a little. A friendly fight, nothing serious.

Kagome got Sango this HUGE teddy bear. It was over half of Sango's size. Sango was somewhat tall herself, standing at 5'5.

"Whoa it's huge." Sango received a smile as a response.

Inuyasha was with them, but he was pretty quiet. He just walked away.

Ayame gave a somewhat angry look. "HEY! Where do you think you're going?"

"Pfft.. homeroom, stupid."

Ayame was used to it, she didn't let those mean comments bother her. "Gee, I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Kagome…you think it's because of you and…that thing?" She pointed to Miroku.

"Huh? What about me?" He was completely clueless.

Kagome giggled because of how Ayame said 'that thing'. Kagome knew that the only reason Ayame only referred to him like that was because he's such a big perv. Then she thought about what Ayame said. "Perhaps… I think he should gotten over us already, guess I was wrong. Everyone takes a while to get over somebody. Ughh. I didn't even consider about his feelings back then."

Sango was just listening to the conversation while Koga and Miroku started babbling on about stuff. Sports, cars, games, those stuff.

Ayame replied, "Kagome, don't be so hard on yourself. It'd be worse if you just kept going out with him, but you didn't have feelings for him. It'd be cruel, ya know?"

"I guess…"

Classes…lunch…final bell rings.

They were all outside of the school together. Everyone gets out of the school at 1:30PM.

They were all silent so Kagome tried to start a conversation. "Sooo Sango, what are you going to do?"

"I actually don't have anything planned. Just go home I guess."

Miroku commented, "What a waste of a Friday."

The rest of them agreed in silent.

Inuyasha was gazing into the sky and seemed very distracted. The others were too busy to notice.

"Hey Sango and you peoples (yes, peoples), you guys wanna chill at my place? My parents are going out and won't be back until tomorrow. And I think my brother is staying over at my grandmother's place, so the house is free. Also, my sister is staying over her friend's house. So yeah, come over at 4 and you can stay over for the night if you want" said/asked Kagome.

They agreed, except Inuyasha, who was still daydreaming or something. Ayame snapped her fingers in front of his face a couple of times.

"Hey wake up!"

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Did you hear what Kagome just said??"

"Sure whatever."

"Meet up at her house and see if you can stay over." Ayame sighed.

"I know, geez. Stupid woman"

He actually didn't.

Everyone shook their head and went home to get their clothes and such, to prepare for the sleepover at Kagome's house.

3:15PM --- Inuyasha's house

_Knock knock_

"WHAT?!" screamed an annoyed Inuyasha. He opened the door and spotted a surprised looking Sango.

"Waahh…chill, dude. You didn't have to scream." She said calmly.

"Feh. So what do you want?"

"Well..uh.." Sango was thinking of how to phrase what she had to say.

"Spit it out. I'm not all that patient, ya know?!"

"..You actually didn't know, but we live pretty close to each other..and since nobody was home when I got there, I was thinking if maybe I can stay with you until it's time to go? Plus I don't drive and remember that clearly how to get to Kagome's house."

"Sure..but we'll be leaving in less than half an hour."

"Okay."

Sango walked in and closed and locked the door for Inuyasha. They went into the living room.

For the past 5 or 10 minutes, there was only silence. Sango and Inuyasha had just been sitting there. Sango had been glancing around to get familiar with her surroundings, while Inuyasha was stealing random glances at Sango.

"You know..I didn't really know it was your birthday today, so I didn't really get you anything. Not that I'd know what you'd like or anything. So.. I wanted to say.. umm…" Inuyasha was stumbling on his words.

"Ah. No problem, no problem. I'm fine, you don't have to get me anything. Today is just like another normal Friday to me, so don't worry about it."

Inuyasha looked away. "I---I gotta go change upstairs. I'll be back in a few." He hurried up to his room and left Sango alone.

Sango had waited for about 5 minutes, and since Inuyasha still hadn't come down from his room yet, Sango decided to look around the house. (Downstairs, that is. Where only the Living room, entry way, dining table, and kitchen is.)

While Sango was looking around the kitchen, she heard the "clack" sound from a door being closed. Sango thought it came from upstairs where Inuyasha was, so she hurried back to the living room. As she was on her way to the living room, she passed by the entry way or front door (whatever you call it). She saw a figure taking off his shoes. He glanced up and spotted Sango.

Her mouth dropped open. "Aaa---Ahh.. You are..ah..aren't you…"

To be continued.

Okay okay, here's your update after _almost_ half a year. So what if I'm lazy D: But don't worry, I'll finish this story some day I'll try to update all or most of my stories by the end of July, which is in..like 2 days, haha.

I've actually had this chapter for over a month, but because it was still a bit short, not that it still isn't, I didn't want to upload it for you guys just yet.

Anyhow, I've already came up with some ideas of what to add in future chapters and how to end everything..or so I say.

I hope that my readers enjoyed this chapter and story. Do rate and review xD Now…off to another story.


End file.
